Konoha's Cat Burglar
by Drakai
Summary: An idea I got while watching a movie.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the start of the sixth year at the Academy." Iruka said as the thirteen year olds gathered in the classroom. "And now its time for Proffesional Orientation."

"Yo, whats that Proffesional Preservation?" Kiba asked stupidly.

"Orientation, Kiba. It means that you get to choose what kind of Ninja you want to be. The last two years of the Academy are reserved mostly for special training. There are six areas of expertise you can choose from: Assassin, Combat-Nin, Medic-Nin, Tracker, Information Gatherer and Thief. I will read out the names, and then direct you to the classroom. Aburame Shino?"

"Tracking."

"Akamichi Chouji?"

"Combat."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Combat."

"Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Tracking."

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Tracking."

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Medic."

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"Information."

"Yamanaka Ino?"

"Information."

"And, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto was the only one who was silent for a while, considering his options. The others didn't give it much thought, most choosing combat expertise. "Uzumaki Naruto?" Iruka repeated.

"Thief." Naruto finaly said, causing murmurs to through the crowd. He was the only one who chose the profession. Iruka raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He gave them the classroom numbers and they went to meet their new teachers

Later, in his classroom, Naruto met two men. One was taller than the other, and had blond hair. He had a tattoo of a barb wire on his left arm. His name was Rust Ryan. The other was a few inches shorter, and had graying black hair. His name Was Danny Ocean. They both wore dress shirts and pants, Rusty tan and Danny black and white.

"Now, Naruto, few people ever choose our proffesion, because it is not an easy one. You won't have a team, but the Hokage will assign others with you as you get missions. We call those missions 'jobs'. The other reason is that to become a master thief, not just those two-bit washed up losers, you have to master several areas." Rusty said.

"Explosives, Electronics, Traps, Stealth, Sleight of Hand, Pick Pocketing... there are others." Danny continued. "For the next two years, we will train you to be the best burglar you can."

"How many tried after you two?" He asked them.

"Honestly? None."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

Two years later, the old class was whole once more. Yesterday, it was the Gennin exams, and it consisted in two parts. One consisted of general Ninja kwnoledge, the other was specialised skill kwnoledge. Needless to say, Naruto aced both. They were now waiting to be called to their teams.

"Tracking team: Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Sensei: Yuuhi Kurenai. Information team: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akamichi Chouji. Sensei: Sarutobi Asuma. And, finaly, Combat team: Uchiha Sasuke, Sai and Haruno Sakura. Sensei: Hatake Kakashi. Your senseis will be..."

"Iruka -sensei." Sakura interupted him. "What about Naruto? You didn't call him to a team."

"Yes, well Naruto, you will be summoned when a mission is available for your area of expertise. Now, as I was saying, your senseis will come to pick you up shortly. Its been an honor to teach you all. Good luck." He left the room.

**This is an idea I got while I was watching Oceans, all three in a row. Vote for a pairing. And tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto met with his two Senseis again after team placements.

"Well, congratulations, Naruto, for officially becoming a Konoha ninja." Danny smiled at him.

"Yeah." Rusty added eating a hamburger. "And we're proud to declare you a thief, which is our equivalent to the rank Gennin."

"You see, we do not have or gain ranks as other ninja specializations do. You will only be promoted with more experience and expertise . Meaning…"

"The more jobs you pull, the better you get. The better you get, the higher your rank. This has all the ranks." Rusty gave him a piece of paper.

_Student Initiate  
Gennin Thief  
Chunnin Rascal  
Special Jounnin Outlaw  
Jounnin Jailbird  
Elite Jounnin Scoundrel  
Anbu Malefactor  
Sannin Rouge  
Kage Cat Burglar_

"Right now, your rank is the second lowest."

"But don't worry about it." Danny said. "These things happen pretty fast. Since you're the only thief besides us…"

"…We'll take you with us on our jobs, and one of us will always accompany you on yours. Clear?" Naruto nodded.

"Now all that's left is to get you new clothes. And some new gear"

"What's wrong with the jumpsuit." Naruto looked down at his clothes. "Eh, never mind. Let's go."

The three went to a store in a back-alley in downtown.

"Hey, Saul!" Danny called when they got in.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What do you want?" An older man walked from the back, dressed in tan pants and a Hawaiian shirt.

"Saul, we'd like you to meet our newest apprentice." Rusty pushed Naruto a little. He stepped out and grinned.

"Hey, I'm Naruto."

"Hey kid. Congratulations on passing. You can pick out any clothes you want, free of charge.

"You don't have to do that."

"Consider it a graduation gift. Next time you're paying." Naruto smiled and dashed off. "So that's the kid. Seems nice. Did you two geniuses take him to Ruben's?"

"First year."

"And how good is he?"

"He cleaned house."

"Cleaned house?"

"The first night."

"Luck of the devil that one."

"He learned everything we taught him. _Everything._ With some experience, he'll be as good as us."

"Probably even better."

"Hey, guys, what do you think?" They turned to the direction of Naruto's voice.

He walked out wearing black dress shoes, a purple dress shirt with two of the top buttons open, showing the top of his bare chest, and a black pair of slacks.

"Very nice."

"Looking good, Naruto."

"Nice taste, kid. Now off with you, you still have to see the Hokage. Bye guys."

"Bye Saul." The three called back, exiting the store.

"Are we going to see the Hokage now?" Naruto asked his two Senseis.

"Not yet. First we have to go to get some jewelry, electronics and weapons." They took him to the stores. In the jewelry store he met the Malloy twins, and got himself a silver armband and a necklace with the Konoha symbol on it, which was used as a replacement headband. At the electronic store he met Livingston Del, and bought a cellphone and some equipment for the future, all brand new. And at the weapons shop he met with Basher, who sold him two daggers he sheathed criss-crossed at the small of his back, and some high-grade explosives, stored with the electronic equipment safely in a scroll.

The Hokage was sitting at his table, in his office, filling paperwork, again, when he heard a knock on the door. Shouting for whoever it was to come in, he was surprised when he saw Naruto, Rusty and Danny enter.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I must say that looks good on you." Naruto smiled and nodded. "I was rather surprised when Iruka told me what profession you chose, but I have full faith in you my boy. Now, what can I do for you?"

"We came to see if you have anything available, Hokage-sama." Danny said, bowing.

"Naruto's good." Rusty continued. "And he'll only get better with practice."

"Hm… There is something. Recently, our daimyo arranged for his men to kidnap his wife's cat."

"His wife's cat?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"His cat. He apparently got tired of it always screeching and running away from his wife. And now, his wife wants us to steal it back."

"Seriously? My first job's a cat?"

"Hey, that's all I got. If you don't want it…"

"No, no, I'll take it. Stupid old man." He grumbled.

"I think you can do this one on your own." Danny grinned.

"Yeah. We'll be here, bring the cat back when you get the job done." Naruto grumbled something else illegible and went out the door.

"According to this, they have the cat locked up in the basement of that big building over there. There's an air duct which I can crawl through on the third floor that leads directly to the room. Stupid old rich men with nothing better to do in their free time." He grumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs of the building. HE crawled through the duct and jumped down in a dark corner of the room. There were two guards standing on either side of a small metal cage, with a dark brown cat with a pink bow on it's right ear inside.

"Pink bow on right ear, the subject is confirmed as Tora, the daimyo's wife's cat. Now let's get it and get the hell out." Naruto mumbled so the guards wouldn't hear him. He unrolled his scroll and sent some chakra in one of the kanji on it. A small bag of some kind of pellets appeared with a puff of smoke in his hand. He took four out and threw them at the feet of the guards. Two seconds later, the sound of two bodies hitting the floor alerted him that the sleeping gas had done its job.

He approached the cage and opened it up. "Come on, Tora." The cat walked out slowly, looking at him, then it ran and climbed up to his shoulder. As it exited the cage, it stepped in a small pool of ink that one of the guards spilled when he fell, and stepped on one of the guards cheeks, leaving a paw mark. Naruto looked at the mark and grinned, scratching Tora behind the ear. "You just gave me an idea for a calling card, girl." Tora purred and the two returned to the Hokage's office.

"Tora! There you are! Oh, mommy was so worried about you, dear." Madam Shijimi, the daimyo's wife squeezed Tora to her cheek, much to the discomfort of the cat, who scratched the woman's arm and ran behind Naruto's legs as soon as she let go. Madam Shijimi looked at the cat with a raised eyebrow, then at Naruto, and then smiled. "I think Tora's got a liking to you, young Naruto. You can keep her. I think it's time I get a dog. Bye."

"Well, now that that's over." The Hokage looked at Naruto, who was scratching Tora's ears. "And you got a new pet, here's your mission payment. That's all I have for you right now, but I'll send an Anbu once something comes up." The three nodded and left to their homes, Naruto stopping on the way to get some food and stuff for Tora.

**Alright, here's how it's gonna be. I'm not writing a new chapter unless you review. I will be checking every day, and I will write a new chapter for a story that has the most reviews at that time. I will accept no less than three. How do you like that, ha?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, Tora-chan." Naruto scratched behind the cat's ear. "Looks like we're partners from now on." The cat purred. "Oh, you like that, do you? But there is one problem." The cat tilted her head to the side. "The color of your fur. Something a bit darker would suit you better." The cat meowed and shifted her color to dark purple. "Wow. That's a handy skill to have. Nice." The cat purred, nuzzling his cheek.

The next few months Naruto had very little to do. Since he had freed Tora and gotten her as a pet, he had two more jobs, one a civilian treasury and the other a mansion. He was getting stir-crazy.

He was playing solitaire with a deck of cards, Tora laying on the table next to him, when a cat masked female Anbu shunshined into his office.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Can I help you?" Tora tilted her head at the intruder.

"The Hokage has called for you."

"Finally the old man gets me a job to pull. Come on, Tora-chan." He put Tora on his shoulder and used a purple smoke shunshin, his own creation, to get to the office. The Anbu shook her head and followed.

Naruto poofed into the office, seeing the Hokage deep into his paperwork, and grinned.

"Ah, hello, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said, freezing the young man in his tracks next to the Hokage's personal library. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey old man." He was slapped on the back of his head by the Cat Anbu.

"Next time wait for me." Sarutobi chuckled and coughed, getting their attention.

"Now then, Naruto, I've a job for you."

"Figured as much. Who's coming with me?"

"Unfortunately, both Danny and Rusty are currently preoccupied with their own jobs, so you will have to do this one on your own."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but other than that said nothing.

"This is a B-Rank, possible A-rank assignment, so I will send a seasoned Jounnin with you. Yuugao."

"Me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. You are currently the best I have for this kind of assignment. I would send Anko, but… well, I'll get to that in a moment. Now, some five days ago, a bridge builder named Tazuna came and asked an escort to his home village of Wave. He paid the amount for a C-Rank mission, so I sent Kakashi and his team, consisting of newly-instated Gennin Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai. But the client lied. It seems that the shipping magnate Gato has an ambition to control the country, so he hired Missing-Nin to help him with the job. Kakashi decided to continue with the mission anyway, after being ambushed by two Chunnin-level ninja. I've already sent Kurenai's team yesterday as battle support, but I'm sending you two for something else."

"You want me to steal from Gato." Naruto said ignoring the look on his companion's face. She had taken off her mask sometime during Sarutobi's speech. He had to admit she had a very beautiful face.

"I want you to completely bankrupt him, take over everything, give half his assets and all of his businesses in Wave to the people there, get the other half to Konoha and run the rest of the legal companies yourself, and shut down all of the illegal ones."

"And me, Hokage-sama."

"Your mission is two-fold. I'm sending you to protect Naruto and help him with anything he asks. Since this is his area of expertise, he will be leading the mission." She nodded.

"Our cover."

"You will be going as Solomon Gunn, a weapons dealer from Fire Country's capitol. She will be your wife and bodyguard with some ninja training and proficiency in kenjutsu. We have already established contacts and informants, as well as a nice little mansion in the capitol."

"Hm…" Naruto scratched his chin in thought. "There's only one flaw in you plan."

"Oh? Do tell."

"If Yuugao-chan's playing my wife now, she'll have to do it in the future too. I doubt this is the only time we'll be using this Gunn character."

"And do you mind?"

"To be honest I'm honored that such a beautiful and deadly Kunoichi agreed to play my wife." She blushed at his praise a little.

"Then I see no problem. You'll leave from the West Gate in one hour. Dismissed." They both shunshined out, leaving Sarutobi alone in his office. "I wonder…." He muttered out loud, followed by a perverted giggle.

One hour later we find Naruto and Yuugao tree-jumping in the direction of Wave.

"We'll be there by nightfall." She told him.

"Then we'd better make camp now. Civilians don't usually travel that fast, or at night." She nodded and they landed in secluded clearing near a small lake. Naruto started a fire while Yuugao came back with a few fish. After dinner, they sat around and talked for a while.

"Are you okay with this? You know, playing my wife and all."

"It's the order from my leader." He nodded at that. "Besides, it does help that you're cute." He blushed as she giggled at him. "Get some sleep now, dear. I'll take first watch."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, you must be Mr. Gant." A short, pudgy man in a business suit shook Naruto's hand as he and Yuugao approached their target's compound.

"Gunn, Mr. Gato. Solomon Gunn." Naruto said coldly, looking at the man over his nose.

"Of course, please forgive me." Gato smiled a little, straightening his glasses. "And this lovely lady must be your wife." He sent a leer at Yuugao who surprised a shiver.

"She is. Now let us dispense with the pleasantries, I came all the way here from the capital for a business transaction, did I not?"

"Yes, of course, but wouldn't you rather wait until tomorrow and rest up. It's getting pretty late and you must be exhausted." The sun shone brightly directly overhead.

"Oh very well." Naruto relented still in the same cold voice after glancing at Yuugao. "I must admit the trip was a little taxing on my wife, and I would prefer her to be at full strength." Gato nodded and signaled one of his mercenaries, who was openly leering at Yuugao. This time she couldn't help but shiver.

"Lead our esteemed guests to their rooms." When the mercenary led the two away another turned to Gato.

"Boss what are we gonna do with them?"

"Deal with them and send them on their merry war, unharmed."

"But Boss, the girl…"

"I know, but that man is very important in Fire Country, and the last thing I need is the Daimyo sending an army. I already have those ninja to contend with. Which reminds me, inform Zabuza that he's not to touch those two."

Back with Naruto and Yuugao, he was sitting on his bed in the room they'd gotten.

"Something wrong?" He asked Yuugao.

"I'm fine." She brushed it off.

"Bullshit. You were shivering." Naruto pointed out.

"I don't like it here. I feel like I have to watch my back constantly or I might get raped." She shivered again. "The sooner we end this the better." Naruto nodded and did a few handseals.

"_**Suppression Barrier!**_ There, that should do it. Let's discuss strategy." A blue hue lit up the room before vanishing. Naruto motioned to a chair opposite of him and Yuugao sat. "This." He took out a large roll of paper from somewhere. "Is the blueprint of the compound."

"Where did you get that?" Yuugao raised an eyebrow.

"Well, even Gato has to follow some laws, and one particular states that all compounds must be registered with the Daimyo, with complete blueprints offered. I just got a copy. So, we'll consider this one real, at least until I case the place. We'll get to that tonight. For now, memorize these plans." She nodded and got to it while Naruto stared out the window.

Later that night, after leaving a pair of clones behind, Naruto and Yuugao snuck out of their room. Naruto led her to the wall, where they climbed up, and then on one of the five towers there.

"This security is pathetic." Yuugao commented.

"It's a nice enough system, but the guards are morons." Naruto replied, looking over the buildings from his perch. "Well, the plans hold true, for now. Let's get to the basement." They jumped down from the tower and landed softly, not even raising the dust, speeding off to the door leading them to the basement. When they got there, Yuugao let out a quiet gasp and Naruto frowned.

The entire basement was littered with cages filled with naked women whimpering in them, chained to the walls. Yuugao stepped forward and opened her mouth, trying to help the poor girls, but Naruto put a hand over her mouth and flickered them out of there. He let go when they landed in their bedroom, quickly applying the seal. Just in time, as Yuugao turned and scowled at him as soon as she came to.

"What was that for? I could've helped them! I could've saved them!" She screamed in his face.

"And then what!" Naruto yelled back, a scowl on his face as well. "Please, tell me, then what?"

"I…"

"Precisely. You would've endangered not only our own lives, but the mission as well. How did you plan to open the cages without anyone hearing the noise?" She lowered her head, silent. "How did you plan to get them out of the compound?" She had a few tears in her eyes. "Yuugao, you're an Anbu for fuck's sake, you should know better than that."

"I'm sorry." She whispered lowly. Naruto's eyes softened and he sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and hugging her, letting her lay her head on his chest.

"I know, I don't like it, either. But you have to remember what we're here for. Now, in two days Gato will go to the bridge and confront the team Leaf sent, so he'll want us to finish our business tomorrow. So, tomorrow night we're gonna rob him blind, cast some minor Genjutsu, and, when he goes to the bridge, free all the slaves. Ok?" She nodded. "Get some rest now." Yuugao lied on the bed, wiping her eyes, and quickly fell asleep. Just when Naruto was about to follow her, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked coldly as he opened it. The door revealed a girl about his age with long black hair in a pink kimono.

"Greeting, Mr. Gunn. My employer would like to speak with you." She said politely.

"I have no interest to talk to Gato at this time. Whatever it is, it can wait until our meeting tomorrow."

"I do not work for Gato, and I am afraid I will have to insist. You wouldn't want everybody finding out a Leaf Anbu is here." Naruto studied her for a moment before he exited his room and locked the door, sighing.

"Very well, take me to your employer…"

"Haku." She led him outside and to a secluded cottage. "In here, please." He stepped inside, Haku locking the door behind him. There was a singe bad at the far side of it, with a man lying on it.

"Haku, is that you?"

"Not quite." When Naruto approached eh saw a man with black pants and sleeveless shirt, a slashed Mist headband tied to the side of his head.

"Oh, if it isn't the little ninja." He got up into a seating position, grinning at Naruto.

"I'm not exactly a ninja. What do you want? And how did you find out?"

"You really should be more careful before using the _**Body Flicker**_. And such a unique one, as well." The man grinned again. "And I propose a little alliance."

"And why should I trust you, Zabuza Momochi?" The man grinned again.

"Oh, so you do know who I am. Well, other than the fact that I didn't kill the jackass your village sent here, even when I could, you don't really have a choice."

"True." Naruto sighed, studying his grinning face. "What do you want?"

"Me, I just want to get paid. So, if you can top what Gato is currently offering, I see no reason to lead him to the unfinished bridge tomorrow."

"How much is he paying you?"

"Fifty thousand. Make it double and I'm available."

"Make it the day after tomorrow and we have a deal." Naruto stuck out his hank, which Zabuza shook.

"Why the day after tomorrow?"

"I have a cover to maintain, and arms dealer from the Land of Fire. Gato and I have business to discuss tomorrow, and I can get on with my mission the night after that." Zabuza nodded.

"Makes sense. I'll leave Haku here to help you. She'll escort you back to your room. You'd better keep your end of the deal."

"I could say the same." With one final glance in Zabuza's direction Naruto went off.

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
